The present invention is related to a blind with its fabric drapery structure, comprising an upper beam, two rotation units, two spring mounts, two springs, two sealing caps, two connectors, a fabric drapery mounting rod, a fabric drapery hanging track, and two double-sided adhesive pieces wherein said rotation units are engaged with said upper beam at one end and said spring mounts with springs received therein at the other ends. The sealing caps inserted to said spring mounts at one end are joined to said rotation units with a properly spaced compression section disposed at the joint thereof. The rotation units can be slid in an angle onto said connectors properly fixed to the frame wall of a window via said double-sided adhesive pieces, and further pushed for location. Via the rebound of said compressed springs, the sealing caps will be abutted tightly against said connectors, while the rotation units will be advanced at the compression section thereof for further secure engagement. Either said fabric drapery mounting rod or the hanging track thereof can be adapted onto the connectors thereof for different ways of displaying said fabric drapery thereof; otherwise, a blind can be applied onto the upper beam for use.
Please refer to FIGS. 1, 2. A conventional blind or fabric drapery structure is simply designed for the use of a blind 1 or a fabric drapery 2 respectively. Each of the structure thereof is provided with an upper beam served only for the use of a blind or a fabric drapery separately. Besides, accessory tools are required to assemble the conventional blind or fabric drapery structure, which is troublesome as well as time-consuming. Thus, such conventional blind or fabric drapery structure is not only one-dimensional in use, but also uneconomic in assembly.
It is, therefore, the primary purpose of the present invention to provide a blind with its fabric drapery structure, which can be easily and quickly assembled without any more accessory tools, boosting the convenience of the blind with fabric drapery structure thereof in use.
It is, therefore, the secondary purpose of the present invention to provide a blind with its fabric drapery structure wherein, besides an upper beam served for the display of a blind, either a fabric drapery mounting rod or a fabric drapery hanging track can be adapted onto a pair of connectors engaged with two rotation units and the upper beam thereof for different ways of displaying said fabric drapery thereof for variety.
It is, therefore, the third purpose of the present invention to provide a blind with its fabric drapery structure, which is multi-functional in use and economical in assembly.